


Toothbrush

by LillianDeLooney



Series: DNCE (Desperate Need for Care and Ecstasy) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bearded Derek, Derek Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, Derek has a secret, Derek is a Tease, Dom Derek, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Derek, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Lumberjack Derek, M/M, Older Derek, Praise Kink, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Stiles, Sub Stiles, Touching, Virgin Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9168736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillianDeLooney/pseuds/LillianDeLooney
Summary: Stiles met Derek only yesterday, but for some stupid reason he can’t get the man out of his head. He can’t focus, he can’t sleep, so he figures the best course of action is to return to the man’s house and demand that he fix it. Derek does, and Stiles finally gets what he has been craving since the night before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote more! This is the continuation of 'Doctor You', so you probably want to read that first :) I think there will be two or three more after this :)  
> Title is from the song by DNCE. Just a little fyi for anyone who’s interested: Stiles is 21 and Derek is 32-ish.

Derek Hale should come with a goddamn warning.

The minute Stiles is back in his Jeep – which takes a while, seeing as how he didn’t even remember how he found Derek’s cabin in the first place and the asshole didn’t even give him any directions before kindly telling him to leave – he lets his head rest against the steering wheel and takes a deep, shuddering breath.

Because _what the hell just happened?_

He cuddled and made out with a complete and total stranger. A stranger that is probably at least ten years older than him, lives alone in the woods and might have been a serial killer for all he knows. His dad will be so disappointed if he ever finds out about this.

Then again, Derek did possibly save him from hypothermia, so there’s that. Plus, he was really hot. He looks down at his sweatpants, which are Derek’s, just like the shirt he’s wearing. His erection is gone, but he still feels a low-grade arousal burning under his skin. He’s going to take a really long shower when he gets back to his dorm, that’s for sure.

He starts the car, finally driving back to campus and overthinking his entire afternoon with the lumberjack and his firm yet gentle ways. It freaks him out, the effect the man had on him. He doesn’t think that was normal. A one night stand kind of thing would have made sense, hell, Stiles would have welcomed it, but this? Whatever this was, he knows it’s not how these things usually go. Like, he doesn’t actually think Derek is a serial killer or any other kind of bad guy, but there’s just something . . . off about him.

He keeps thinking about it the rest of the day, resulting in him not being able to focus and working through most of the night to finish the paper that is due tomorrow. Because procrastinating is a thing.

He tries to sleep when he gets home after classes the next day, but he can’t, still unable to stop thinking about Derek. Fed up by his lack of sleep, he angrily shoves the covers back and changes quickly, grabbing his keys before he goes out to go back to Derek. He said he would stop by today anyway.

When he’s back at the nature preserve, he realizes he doesn’t even know if he can find the man’s place again because he’d been lost the last time he found it. Then again, he managed to find the way back to his Jeep yesterday, so it’ll probably be alright.

When he eventually finds Derek’s cabin, he takes a moment to really look at it. It really is beautiful now that the view isn’t ruined by heavy rainfall. The whole scene looks cosy, and Stiles can imagine a family living here, enjoying the quiet and the peace of the nature around them, the kids free to play anywhere.

He walks onto the porch, knocking on the door and waiting for Derek to open it. He doesn’t have to wait long. The man is still as gorgeous as he was yesterday, with the beard and the plaid and his muscled everything. Derek’s face morphs into a dangerous scowl the moment he takes in Stiles’ tired appearance.

“You’re exhausted.”

“You think?” Stiles snaps, immediately regretting it when Derek’s eyebrows pin him in place. Which is ridiculous, because when you think about it this is all Derek’s fault to begin with.

“Get inside,” Derek orders, stepping aside so Stiles can enter. He’s still ruled by his frustration though, so he mulishly bites out a “no.”

Derek raises his eyebrows, and Stiles glares at him. Then Derek takes him by surprise by softening his expression and cupping his face in one of his big hands.

“Stiles,” he says gently, “Get your ass inside.”

He idly wonders how Derek pulls off sounding gentle yet firm at the same time, but follows him in all the same. Like yesterday, the fire is crackling in the fireplace, and it’s deliciously warm inside. The large blanket is laying in a mess on the couch with a book on the coffee table, and he can easily picture Derek reading it on the couch, having a lazy day. It seems cosy.

Derek leads him to the couch and turns around to face him. “Take off your clothes.”

His heart skips a couple of beats, and it takes a moment before he can find his tongue to respond.

“You don’t waste any time, do you?”

Derek rolls his eyes. “You’re going to keep your underwear on. We’re taking a nap.”

“Right,” he huffs. “Now you’re forcing naps on me. You’re really strange, you know that?”

The man snorts. “You don’t know the half of it. Now shut up and take your clothes off.”

He shudders, hesitating for a few seconds but inevitably doing as he’s told. He’s just really tired, and he knows from experience Derek is good at cuddling. That’s all.

When Stiles is left in only his boxers, Derek takes his hand and gently pulls him down next to him on the couch, covering them both with the soft blanket. Then he lifts his arm in invitation.

“Come here,” he says softly, and Stiles cuddles up to him willingly, laying his head on the man’s shoulder with a little sigh. Derek starts making soft shushing noises, and Stiles relaxes a little more.

“Close your eyes, little one,” he says, nosing at his hair. “You’re safe.”

He didn’t realize he needed to hear those words, but he does feel a bit lighter after, so apparently he did. He lets out a content hum.

“Shh, just relax baby,” Derek whispers. He starts playing with Stiles’ hair, brushing his fingers through the brown strands while Stiles listens to his soft voice. It feels nice, being taken care of like this. Not needing to think for a moment. Really nice. Sometimes, Derek trails his fingers to Stiles’ neck, which make him shudder and go pliant under his touch. The gentle touch on his neck has that effect, for some reason.

Derek rearranges them so Stiles is lying against his chest, the man’s flannel soft against his naked chest. “You okay, little one?” he inquires.

“Yeah,” he murmurs, nuzzling his chest for a moment.

The man chuckles and strokes his cheek affectionately. “Good. Now, what I’m about to do next can go two ways. Either it will make you sleepy, or horny. Both are perfectly fine. All you have to do is feel, but if you do get aroused you don’t come until I say so. Understood?”

He just nods, keeping his eyes closed and leaning back against Derek’s chest.

“I need a vocal response from you, baby boy.”

He lets out a shuddery breath, trying to find his voice. “Okay. Yeah. Got it.”

Derek kisses just below his ear and whispers “good.”

He trails the tips of the fingers of one hand slowly up and down Stiles’ chest, leaving goosebumps in their wake. It’s like a weight is being lifted off his chest whenever the fingers finish their circuit. _Up-down. Up-down. Up-down._ He tips his head back and lets go of his thoughts.

“Good boy,” the man praises him, which makes him utter a little moan in response. Derek noses the line of his outstretched throat. “That’s beautiful, little one. So perfect for me.”

He starts leaving gentle kisses on Stiles’ neck, his beard tickling his skin and contrasting in a delicious way with his wet kisses. Derek seems to have a thing for his neck. He doesn’t think about it though, because Derek continues to his ear, which is as sensitive as it was yesterday. Derek’s hands trail to his nipples, and he arches into them with a soft sigh.

At some point during the personal attention, Stiles falls asleep. He wakes up still lying against Derek’s flannel-clad chest, rising with his steady breaths. He blinks his eyes open, feeling cosy and warm. He gasps softly when he takes note of the warmth pooling in his groin.

He’s hard and _aching_.

Derek’s fingers are still trailing vertical lines on his chest, _up-down_ , and on every other down stroke his fingertips graze the head of Stiles’ dick, which is peeking from under the waistband of his boxers. He lets out a breathy little moan, shifting his hips. Derek stills his hand, and he bites back a whine.

“Remember what I told you before?” he asks, tracing the shell of Stiles’ ear with his lips.

“I don’t come until you say so,” he whispers.

“Good boy,” Derek praises, and continues with his hand movements.

He sighs, leaning back against the man’s chest in pleasure. This time though, Derek doesn’t stop at the waistband of his boxers. Instead, he trails his fingers over the outline of Stiles’ hard dick, and keeps them there, repeating the soft _up-down_ motion on his dick instead.

“Uuhng,” he breathes.

Derek chuckles. “Good?”

He nods.

“Stiles?”

 _“Yes_ ,” he moans, remembering Derek needs words.

Derek kisses the side of his head. “Thank you.”

He feels a rush of warmth knowing that he did well, letting out another breathy moan when Derek’s hands tug his boxers down a little, his hard dick slapping against his stomach. One hand starts playing with his balls, lightly rolling them between his fingers or tugging gently. The other one wraps around his shaft. Stiles mewls, shifting his hips up. He wants _more_. Derek’s hands stop.

“No,” he whines.

“Stiles,” Derek warns softly.

“ _Please_.”

Derek sighs and noses at his ear. “There you go.” Then he makes Stiles lick his palm, before wrapping it around his dick again. The other hand leaves his balls and starts drawing random patterns on the inside of his thigh, still close to his balls, making his thighs spasm. The hand moves between his legs, one finger teasing his hole, staying there.

“Have you ever touched yourself here?” he asks.

Stiles nods, trying to keep himself from bearing down on the finger. “Yeah.”

“Did you like it?”

He moans. “God yes.”

Derek hums and kisses his neck. “Good.” The finger disappears from his entrance, but before he can voice his protest it reappears at his mouth, urging him to suck on it. He does so greedily, laving around it with his tongue and sucking it in deep. Derek groans, and he feels pleased by drawing the sound from the older man.

Eventually, the finger returns to his hole and this time it actually enters, wet enough that it goes in without any problems. His dick is leaking pre-come, thighs open wide, and he’s breathing heavily. He probably makes an obscene picture, but the only thing he cares about right now is that Derek doesn’t stop touching him.

As if he knows what he’s thinking, Derek shifts underneath him, letting him feel the man’s erection.

“You feel that?” Derek breathes next to his ear, making him shudder from head to toe. “That’s what you do to me.”

His muscles flex, and he whines, feeling the tell-tale signs of his orgasm approaching. He squeezes his eyes shut, fisting his hands as he focuses on not coming.

“God, look at you,” Derek whispers, thumbing the head of his dick. “So fucking perfect.”

He stifles a cry, knowing he’s going to combust if Derek’s not going to let him come soon. His body is shaking, warring between the need to come and pleasing Derek. Thankfully, the man takes pity on him and puts him out of his misery.

“Come for me, little one.”

He almost sobs in relief, crying out as he spills all over his chest in what might be the best orgasm of his life. He shudders, finally opening his eyes and trying to get his breath back. Derek hums and tilts his head up so he can claim his mouth in a surprisingly gently kiss. Stiles sighs into it, moaning in pleasure when Derek’s tongue slides against his for a drawn-out moment.

Derek breaks the kiss and gives him one more peck on the lips before urging him up from the couch and steering him towards the bathroom, where he cleans him up and then takes a bath with him. Stiles doesn’t know what he likes better, cuddling on the couch or in the bath. He can feel Derek is still hard behind him, but the man doesn’t seem to care about it. Somehow that only intensifies the feeling of being cared for, of being safe. He sighs contentedly.

Later, after another short nap in the bath, Derek dries them both off and then wraps Stiles in a large towel. He rummages around in the cabinet above the sink for a moment, and then hands Stiles a new toothbrush.

“This is yours now,” he says, his kaleidoscope eyes boring into Stiles’ to make sure he’s listening and understands. “You can come over whenever you want or need to. Alright little one?”

He nods. “Okay.”

“Are you still tired?”

“Kind of, yeah,” he says, sending the man a sheepish smile. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Derek says. He leans in for another kiss, and gently rubs their noses against each other afterwards. Stiles feels giddy, the butterflies in his stomach going crazy. Derek smiles and takes him by the hand, guiding him back to the couch, where the fire is still going. It’s dark outside, and Stiles idly wonders what time it is. He has a feeling he won’t be going home tonight, though.

They settle back down on the couch, the blanket around them. Stiles cuddles up against the man’s broad chest and nuzzles into him. Derek’s squeezes his arms tighter around him, planting a kiss on the top of his head.

“I forgot to bring your clothes,” Stiles mutters, suddenly remembering.

Derek shrugs. “Guess you’ll just have to bring them back next time, then.”

 _Next time_. Stiles smiles. “Deal.”

 

 

 


End file.
